Beat
by OEgirl
Summary: Shane attempts to figure out why Jason came home broken and bloodied one night. Shane/Jason


Jason stumbled along the road stopping every few minutes to catch his breath. One of his dirty hands pressed against his side while the other reached in front of him for something to lean on. After what felt like the fifteenth stop in five minutes he started walking again weaving back and forth he forced himself to concentrate on getting to his home. If he could just reach his door he would be fine, he would be safe.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped onto his driveway. He struggled to his porch and pressed the doorbell over and over desperately hoping someone was awake. After a few moments he ceased all motion and sat down, his side burning and his legs sore. The moon was full and he stared at it, he had nothing better to do.

It seemed like hours before the door opened and without turning his head he stood with difficulty trying not to let the person at the door see the bruises littering his face. When he did peek through his bangs, which lay flat on his forehead, he saw plaid pajamas and bare feet. One of his friends he thought to himself before he collapsed into the body of the other unsuspecting boy.

Jason vaguely felt himself fall and land on top of his friend. Arms wrapped around his back holding him tight as they landed on the floor of his house at the same time he sighed. He was home. For seconds he was able to feel his head nestled against a neck and immediately knew it was Shane, he smelled like their room.

He wasn't able to smile as he faded away but the internal smile was blinding in the blackness that surrounded him seconds later.

"Shit, shit shit..." Shane whispered to himself as his boyfriend's body went limp in his arms and he collapsed backwards under the weight. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy and held Jason against him as he hit the carpet.

"Ouf" He took in a few deep breaths before sitting up and gently laying Jason down on the carpeted floor.

"Jason? Jason!" No answer. Not surprised but scared out of his mind he shook the thin shoulders under his fingers and called his name again. When he still received no answer he sat back on his heels and forced tears of fear back from his eyes. Shane wanted to call 911 but he held back hoping Jason would just sit up and go to bed like he did every night.

Taking a few more deep breaths he stood and ran to Nate's room, he shook Nate and dragged him from his bed and pulled him downstairs.

"Shane, what the hell, it's like...3:00 in the morning." Shane shook his head signaling for the youngest to shut up. When they reached the front door Nate gasped, Jason looked terrible.

"What happened?" He whispered.

The two friends dropped down on either side of the eldest and Shane motioned for Nate to help carry him upstairs.

Shouldn't he go to the hospital?" Nate whispered even though there wasn't any need.

"I think he'll wake up in a little bit, he just passed out." Shane didn't sound sure but Nate nodded anyway.

Hefting Jason up, they dragged him up the stairs and gently dropped him on his own bed.

"Nate, go back to bed okay? I'll come and get you if he doesn't wake up by morning." Giving Shane a warning look that the older boy couldn't distinguish he returned to his room.

Shane sighed and slowly removed the shredded clothes barely hanging on to Jason's body. He gasped when he saw the wide dark bruise that rested on Jason's side, he swallowed thickly horrified by the coloring but looked away and pulled the light covers over the still body.

He slid under the same covers and pulled his boyfriend against himself. He laid his palms flat on the others back and rubbed up and down trying to warm the body next to his. Within minutes Jason's body tensed up, Shane smiled when he noticed the tightening of muscles signaling his return to the waking world but he frowned when his best friend started to shake lightly.

"Jason?" Shane whispered.

"Please leave me alone." Jason spoke in a normal tone but it was sad and scared.

"Jason, it's me, it's your Shane." Shane softly spoke to his boyfriend, running his hand through Jason's hair. The shaking all but ceased and thin arms wrapped around his waist.


End file.
